A New Hope
by Chucky Ray
Summary: After Sasuke comes back to Konohagkure Kakashi talks to him all about the meaning of forgiveness. This story is very spiritual so read at your own risk.


_Just a quick note; In the first Uchiha Warrior story it is mentioned that Sasuke wears a cross necklace around his neck quite a bit and explains that he's a spiritual person and he believes in God. So this story is sort of like a prequel to that and explains how he came to be that way. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story!_

Sasuke breathed a deep and heavy sigh while he sat down next to Naruto inside the Ramen Ichiraku shop. "Hey, are you alright buddy?" Naruto asked him.

"No, not really." He admitted solemnly while Naruto slurped down some of his ramen noodles.

"Well, you should at least have something to eat." Naruto told him.

"No thanks, I'm not really hungry." Sasuke replied before propping his elbow up on top of the counter just as Kakashi entered the shop.

"Well alright, I'll be right back. You know, nature calls." Naruto said before he quickly leapt to his feet and hurried down the hallway.

"Hey Sasuke, I see it didn't take Naruto very long at all to convince you to treat him to lunch." Kakashi said before he sat down beside him but Sasuke just simply heaved another deep and heavy sigh. "Is something troubling you?" he questioned him.

"Yes, I just don't understand something. I'm a rogue ninja, a criminal. I should be thrown in jail or executed or something." Sasuke told him. "It just doesn't make any sense, how could you, Naruto, and Sakura accept me after all that I've done to you and trying to destroy the village?" he questioned him before he lifted his head and then turned over to look at him.

"It's funny, I sort of knew that this question would come up sooner or later. I guess the answer to that question revolves around a story that happened more than two thousand years ago. You see about that time there was this woman who was told that she would be expecting a child. However, this wouldn't be an ordinary a child, it would be a very special child. Sure enough she gave birth to a beautiful healthy baby boy who grew up into a man. And this man could do extraordinary things." He told him.

"I get it. I've heard this story before. My mother told it to me a long time ago. But it's nothing more than a fairytale." Sasuke told him as Kakashi raised his eyebrows at him.

"Oh really?" he questioned.

"Yeah, besides what does it have to do with me?" Sasuke asked him.

"Don't you get it? It has _everything_ to do with you Sasuke. You see I'm sure that you're well aware by now that this man I have referred to is Jesus." He told him.

"Well, duh!" Sasuke snapped.

"You know back in those times everyone else mocked Him too. They thought He was crazy for proclaiming that He was king and really the Son of God. After that they sentenced Him to death. So He accepted it and died on the cross." Kakashi told him.

"Yeah, and three days later He rose again. I get it! I've already told you, I heard this story a million times but it doesn't mean a thing to me!" he snapped.

"Look, I'm telling you this because you don't get it. Jesus already knew that this was all going to happen, but the whole entire reason that He humbled Himself as a human infant and like a pig He was raised for slaughter was because of you and everyone else in the world. He accepted that fate because of God's love. And because He suffered and died for us, He made a way so that you could be forgiven." Kakashi told him as Sasuke simply just gasped and gaped his mouth wide open at him before he slowly hung his head.

"I never,.. I mean_ I've never thought about that before." He admitted.

"Look Sasuke, everyone here in the hidden leaf village knows that you've made some pretty bad choices. But the only reason that you made them in the first place is because you wanted to seek revenge. Jesus never wanted that. He only wanted the people he loved to accept Him. Does that sound like anyone you know?" Kakashi questioned him as his mind instantly thought of Naruto and Sakura. "Yes it's true that you do deserve to be executed for your crimes against the hidden leaf village, but since Jesus died and you have truly repented you can be forgiven. My hope for you is that you'll find a new hope through Christ." He told him before he dug inside his pocket and pulled out a silver cross necklace.

"However, that is your decision to make and only yours alone." He told him as Sasuke glanced up at him.

"I do." He told him.

"Very good. You made a very wise choice Sasuke. I am very proud of you." Kakashi told him while smiling warmly at him before he handed the necklace over to him. Sasuke tried to hand it back to him but Kakashi stopped him. "I want you to keep it. It'll look better on a cool guy like you than an old man like me anyway." He told him as Sasuke grinned at him while he put it around his neck.

"Thanks." He told him before the toilet flushed and Naruto quickly sped down the hallway. "Oh hello Lord sixth." He began with a little giggle. "I'm sorry, that still sounds a little bit awkward to me addressing you like that." He told him.

"That's alright Naruto." Kakashi told him with a grin.

"Well you know, you're still sitting in my spot." Naruto pointed out.

"I'm sorry, I'm on my way out anyway." Kakashi told him before he got to his feet and then said goodbye to the workers, and with a wave he walked out the door.

"So, what did you guys find to talk about?" Naruto wondered while he sat back down but Sasuke simply just grinned.

"Oh not much, he was just pretty much congratulating me on my new life." He replied before he started eating his lunch.


End file.
